


Stop! (Hammertime)

by Devidlg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy immediately regrets her decision, F/M, It works out though, Justin Hammer is an ass, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: Following one's soulmark can sometimes lead to poor life decisions...





	

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to my beta [Jord-El](http://jord-el.tumblr.com/)! Go real all her work it's amazing. For realz guys. So good.
> 
> Guys. I've been doin this for a whole year now. Just wow. Thanks everyone.
> 
> I don't own this. It's been a year and I don't think it'll happen in the coming year either.

 

 

"Is he here yet Darbie?"

Darcy Lewis ground her teeth together and pasted on her 'dealing with total assholes' smile.

"No, Mr. Hammer. I'll let you know the second he is, I promise."

  
Darcy tried her best to channel "go the hell back into your office before I flay you alive" into her expression.

Justin Hammer ducked back into his office completely ignoring her.

Darcy Lewis had done a lot of outrageous shit in her life. She'd changed majors six times, taken a science internship (despite having zero necessary experience or actual interest). Hell, Darcy had tased a freaking Norse god.

That being said, accepting a position at Hammer Tech was by far the worst decision yet. This was the first and last time she let her soulmark guide her decision making.

She thought it'd be funny. She was bros with Thor and now she was gonna work at Hammer Tech. Hilarious right?

After three months of being called "Darbie" and having Justin Hammer talk to her boobs almost every time they spoke for more than six seconds, Darcy had decided that nothing was hilarious enough to stay here.

She'd turned her two week notice in twelve days ago. Hammer was leaving for a conference tomorrow morning so if she was really lucky, she would never have to see the smug bastard's face ever again in her entire life.

She could do this. Five hours until her shift ended. She could keep from committing homicide for five more hours. He just had to stay in his office. Maybe she could lock him in.... would that get her in trouble?

She wasn't able to pursue that line of thought because just then Hammer's 1:00 appointment knocked on her desk to get her attention.

"Working for Hammer stressing you out huh?" he asked.

Darcy looks up and into Tony Stark's smirking face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face asshole. My being here is completely your fault."

Tony's eyebrows lift in surprise. Then he winces.

"Okay, yeah. That's on me. I can offer compensation in the form of Italian sports cars and first class trips to anywhere in the world."

Darcy purses her lips.

"Let's start with dinner maybe. Then we can move into the lavishing expensive gifts portion."

"Fair." Tony says nodding. "Might I offer you a job? Miss...?"

"Darcy. Darcy Lewis. And if it means I can leave this place before six, I will accept any position in any department."

"I'm sure there are quite a few positions I could get you into." Tony says winking.

Darcy rolls her eyes at the innuendo and grabs her coat and purse from under her desk.

"If we get out of here without Hammer catching us, I'll tell you about the time I hit a god with a van."

Tony grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge loving shout out to [Thejoysofamultishipper](http://empresslucrezia.tumblr.com/) for giving me the emotional strength to get this one up. Joy you are the absolute best ever.


End file.
